Chasing Love
by Sophia Griffin
Summary: Drew, Sydney, and Sophia get sucked into the host club when Sophia finds out Haruhi's Secret. Will the Host Club find out about the Triplets dark past? Is Sophia in love with someone in the Host Club? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 Run!

**Hello. This is my first fanfic on Fanfic. LOL. Tell me if it's good. BTW Sophia has waist long brown with a blue stripe outlining it, and she is an incredible artist. Alright, let us start teh chapppeter! Sophia...**

**Sophia: Do I have to?**

**Meh: Yes. Now Flipp duh switch!**

**Sophia: Don't tell meh wat tuh do! *flips switch anyways***

I was the first to my class again. I took out my notebook out and began drawing. I was drawing the twins Kouru and Hikaru, arms linked with their sly smiles. I soon finished, looking up to see Haruhi walk in. Of course he didn't see me. He usually waited until he sat down to put his contacts in. I sighed. I was bored. I ran to the chalk bored at the front of the room and drew chibi versions of the Host Club. I laughed at my silly creation.

"That's pretty cool." 'OMG Haruhi is talking to me!' I thought.

"Thanks," I replied, "I was just bored."

"Haruhi!" Oh God. Its those twins!

"Eeep!" I ran to my desk and sat down.

"You guys! I was talking to someone!" Haruhi sounded angry.

I was staring at my notebook, and then I saw two hands on my desk. 'Don't look up!' I told myself. Too late. I looked up to see both of the twins' faces inches away.

"Ummm… uh p-please get a-away from m-my f-face." I sounded pathetic. They didn't move.

"I said… GET AWAY FROM MY FACE!" I yelled. That startled them.

Hikaru said, "What are you drawing? Oh I think-"

"-It's us." Kouru finished. I blushed and said,

"Give it back."

"Make us," they said.

I took a big book out of my backpack and started to chase them around the room. They laughed and I hit them both on the head. I giggled and hit them again, taking my notebook back. I slowly backed up to my desk.

"Try it again and I… I…" 'Why can't I speak?' I thought. I sat down and they bugged me until class started, but they sat on both sides of me.

"Oh God…" I whispered, "This is gonna be a long day."

After school I ran to Music Room 3, hoping that there would be nobody there like yesterday. I opened the door and rose petals came out of nowhere. 'Oh god' I thought. I saw Haruhi in a dress and Tamaki hugging Haruhi to the point it looked like he/she would suffocate.

"Is Haruhi a GIRL?" I said shocked.

"Get her! She knows Haruhi is a girl!" Curse you Tamaki.

I ran, quickly losing them. I nearly got to the front doors of the school, when everyone somehow got in front of me. I jumped over them easily. 'Now I have to get home without getting caught.' I kept running while they got into their cars. 'I hope all of that martial arts training will pay off!' I got to the apartment in five minutes but the Host Club beat me. Kyoya got out of his car as I stopped in shock.

"You should know I do research on all of the students at Ouran." He said.

"Curse you, you creeper!" I yelled.

I took a deep breath. I ran at Kyoya, startling him, and jumped onto his head with one foot. I launched myself, landing on the fourth floor. I walked to my door, opened it, and went inside. I sighed.

"How was your day, Sophia?" my twins, Sydney and Drew, asked in unision.

"Oh. It was… interesting."


	2. Chapter 2  Caught!

**Alright um well Drew and Sydney have blond hair with a red stripe outline... like Sophia... and Sydney has waist long, Drew has a choppy long-for-boy-style-but-still-looks-like-a-boy's hairstyle... Sophia is wearing the boy's uniform top with gray skinny jeans and black knee-high converse... same with the first chappy just tuh tell ya... Sydney is wearing a dress that stops after her knees it's white. Drew is wearing a black t-shirt with jeans. NOAW TOO TEH CHAPPETER!**

Sophia's POV

"Haruhi is girl…wait why weren't you two at school?" I asked.

"Well, we needed to work all day today to try to get enough money to pay off the rent. If we don't pay by Saturday, this apartment will be foreclosed!" Drew said.

And I thought he cared more about school.

"Sorry, Sophia. But Haruhi? A girl? Seriously?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah seriously." I replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Oh really now?"

"Cha really now."

"Please stop." Drew said. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "I got it." Drew said.

"NOOO!" Sophia yelled. The entire Host Club was waiting at the door.

"Excuse me, but we're looking for Miss Sophia Griffin. Is she home?" Curse you Kyoya.

"Uh, yeah she's right-" Drew was shocked to find I wasn't behind him. He looked around and saw me hiding behind Sydney. "- Behind Sydney?"

"Sophia, come with us. We have important matters to discuss." Kyoya said.

"Oh there is NO WAY IN HELL I'll go with you!" I shouted. The twins walked over and linked our arms together. I flipped and landed easily, while Hikaru and Kouru fell on their butts. 'HA' I thought.

"Do we need Honey to take you with us forcefully, or do I need to get my family's private army to come?" Damn you Kyoya.

"N-no, that's not necessary. Sophia…" My twins were talking in unison again. They gave me the evil eye. *GULP* "…Who are these people?"

"T-the Ouran Host C-club. Please don't kill me. Please." I said, scared half to death. Honey came in and said,

"Please come with us. I don't wanna fight you." I thought 'Awwwwwwww, he's sooooooo cuuuutteee!'

"Sophia, your girly is showing." Sydney said.

"Eheheheh… Ummmmm… I'll go if my twins do." I said.

"Okay." The Club agreed. They grabbed all of us and got in the limo so fast that we couldn't react. They took us to Music Room 3 and had us sit.

"Hey!" we yelled.

"Tamaki-Sempi, couldn't we have been a little easier on them?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya interrupted Tamaki as he was about to answer.

"All we need is for you to keep Haruhi's secret, so-" Kyoya was interrupted by a loud crash. I turned to see an expensive looking tea set be broken by Drew. There was a banana peel on the ground. I ran over, hit his head, and heard another crash. I turned to see Sydney, whom broke a vase yet again because of a banana peel. I looked around at all of the expensive looking, breakable things. I carefully walked over to a pretty glass rose.

"It's beautiful…" I trailed off. I turned around, and saw Tamaki's face, inches from mine.

"Not as beautiful as you." Tamaki said. 'Okay, I have to say SQUEE!' I thought, blushing. I backed away, knocking over the flower. I reached out to catch it, but instead it crashed to the ground… 'Should've seen that coming' I thought.

"That is a grand total of 1 billion yen. I would keep Haruhi' secret if I were you. But of course you still have to pay us back." Kyoya said.

"BUT WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" The three of us shouted in unison.

"We're even gonna get kicked out of our apartment by the end of the week! We are practically broke!" Drew exclaimed.

"Well then you'll all have to join the host club." Kyoya simply stated.

"You could stay at our house!" The twins exclaimed simulostanly.

**END plz reveiw. Will the triplets stay with the twins? Will they take the job to pay of the debt? Does Sophia like Tamaki? All will be revealed in chapter three! ... well, not all...**


	3. Chapter 3 An Old Friend Returns

Chapter 3 An Old Friend Returns

"You could stay at our house!" The twins exclaimed simulostanly.

"W-what?" I said, both pleased that we might not have to sleep on the streets, and scared that Drew would say no. After all, they are pervs.

"Is your last name Griffin?" Hikaru blurted out.

"Yeah…why?" we three said in unison.

The twins looked shocked.

…...

Hikaru's POV

When we were in middle school, we were really mean. Every time a girl put a love letter on one of our desks, we would prank them. Like if I found the love letter, I would pretend to be Kouru and tell that girl that Hikaru (me) liked someone else. I would ask if she would rather be with Kouru and she, thinking Kouru was me, would say okay. I then yelled to my brother, whom was hiding behind a tree, "Hey Kouru, she said she's fine with you!" Kouru would come out of hiding, walk up and say, "Saying that you're fine with either of us really means you don't like either of us." He rips the letter and the girl runs off.

But once, a girl named Sophia Griffin gave me a letter. When I met up with her, I told her I was Kouru and I liked her.

"Don't lie Hikaru. I know it's you. I've seen you two do this countless times." I was shocked, but didn't show it.

"What are you talking about? I'm Kouru." I replied

She mimicked my voice, "Hey Kouru, she said she's fine with you!"

As usual, Kouru came out of hiding. He walked over and I said,

"She knew…"

"Knew what Hikaru?" He asked.

"I knew your little prank. And that's really mean, what you two do. Most lovesick girls think you're both the exact same. That's why they say they would be fine with either of you. They don't realize you two are different." She said.

"How did you know our prank?" We said in unison.

"I've seen you pull it off. Oh, um, eheheh I only wanted to get your attention. You know, the letter. So, um, I wanted to be, um y-your friend be-because…" She trailed off.

"Why?" I asked.

"I know what it's like. For you to depend on one another and only have each other. I have two twins, Drew and Sydney. My older brother and sister. Where are they? I thought they came here with me…" She started to search like crazy. When she realized they weren't here, she started to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" Kouru asked.

"No… WAIT! Where are you going?" She shouted when we started to walk away.

"Away from you." I said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't leave me here. I-I-I need m-my t-twins! I don't know what to do without them! I need to find them!" She yelled at us.

"Fine" we said. She started to follow us when a boy and girl with the same eyes and hair ran over.

"Sophia! We are sooooooo sorry! We got detention-" The girl started

"-for fighting on campus… Come on Sophia, give us a hug. We're sorry we forgot to tell you." the boy finished.

" Um who are you?" Kouru asked.

"These are my older twins! But I can't believe you two got in another fight! At this rate we'll get kicked out of Ouran!" She shouted.

"Hey, I fought because some guys were beating on Drew!" The girl, who must have been Sydney, said.

"Yeah…" Drew responded.

"You two are so weird. Oh! This is Hikaru and Kouru Hitachiin." Sophia said, pointing to each of us in turn.

"Hey." we said.

"Sup." They said.

"Hey Sophia, we really need to go home. Now." Drew said after an awkward silence.

"Ok. Bye." Sophia said sadly. Before they rounded the corner, she called out,

"See you Hitachiins later! TTYL!"

And she was gone.


	4. I am sorry! Honest!

**I am creating a new OHSHC fanfiction. I ask that any fans of my story read that instead. I am trying to make it better, mostly because when i reread this story I realize how quickly I rushed things, and only because I'm impaient.**

**Sorry.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SG~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DG~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
